Fouchet
Fouchet is the main antagonist in the 1995 film Bad Boys. He is a French drug kingpin who runs his drug cartel in Miami, Florida. He was portrayed by , who also played Jean-Pierre Richard in Kiss of the Dragon. Biography Fouchet first appeared when he and his gang plotted to steal thousands of dollars in heroin from the evidence room in the Miami Police Department Building. First, in order to lure any attention away from the police, has one of his men dressed as a police officer shot to death (staging it as a suicide). Then they break into the building and, through ingenious methods, use the vents as a passageway for their sliding wagon to store all of the bags of heroin, while also taking out a security guard. Fouchet and his crew manage to escape with the heroin leaving no trace of heroin behind. The next day, Fouchet and some of his men visited the "Al Capone Suite" and spotted an ex-hooker named Max, who was Detective Mike Lowrey's informant, with Eddie Dominguez, a crooked cop. Fouchet and his posse killed her when he found out that Max was working with the police and left Eddie to die as well. Her best friend Julie saw the whole thing and Fouchet's men went after her. When they failed to kill her, he told them to find out where she lives, resulting in a close call where Detective Marcus Burnett rescued her in the nick of time. At a ship near the docks, Fouchet is in a makeshift heroin cooking facility where he scolds a henchmen of his to speed up the process so he can sell his drugs on the streets. Fouchet is hiding his drugs of heroin inside barrels of Ether in a delivery van and attends a party where he is almost shot by Julie. Fouchet happened to notice Lowrey being at the party and sends his men to go after them. He flees the area before he can get caught. The next day, he goes to Lowrey's apartment where his men ransack the lobby and kidnap Julie in a shootout with Lowrey and Burnett. He has an important drug deal with a powerful drug lord, and sells his drugs to him. However, just as the deal goes down, Lowrey, Burnett, and the rest of the police arrive to stop it, prompting Fouchet to kill the drug lord. After shooting Lowrey and Burnett, Fouchet makes a run for it in his car and speeds away from the burning airport hangar. However, the cops are not too far behind him, and catch up, with Burnett sidetracking and forcing Fouchet to crash his car near the wall that separates the runway. Having sustained an injury in the crash, he tries to run away, but Lowrey shoots him in the leg and brings him down. He also wants to kill him for what happened to Max, with Fouchet goading him to, but his partner tells him to "step off". Although unconscious, Fouchet is not finished yet and pulls out a hidden handgun attempting to shoot Burnett for revenge. However, Lowrey notices the gun's light reflection on his partner's face and pulls his gun out shooting Fouchet to death. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Drug Dealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Suicidal Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Game Changer Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Mobsters Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pimps Category:Blackmailers